


You Bet On Me?

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Formalwear, Honeymoon, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mirror Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: It's Rin and Haru's wedding day and Souske made a bet....Kinktober Day 11: Formal Wear and Mirror Sex





	You Bet On Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to let y’all know some pretty Spooktacular news! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

“Are you ready, Rin?”

“Hell yeah, I’m ready! This is going to be the best day in my life! Second to only when Haru proposed!” Rin turns to his best friend with a big smile on his face.

Souske laughs. “Yeah, I know; you were crying like a baby when he proposed. I bet money that you’re going to cry during the ceremony and then you both will leave early during the reception to go start your honeymoon early."

"Wow, betting on your best friend? Rude!" 

He scoffs. "Like you never bet on me and Makoto." 

"What?! No!" Rin looks away with a light blush on his cheeks. 

Souske raises an eyebrow. "Uh-huh." 

"Hey, it's time!" Nitori calls, poking his head in the room. 

"C'mon, Rin. Let's go get you hitched." 

**********

As Rin and Haru approach the table where all their friends sit, Rin sees Momotaro handing Souske some money. 

"Did you seriously bet on me?" Rin asks in disbelief. 

Souske bursts out laughing. "Did you not believe me when I told you earlier?" 

He pouts. "I didn't want to believe you." 

Haru snickers. "You're cute. You bet on him and Makoto at their wedding, so why wouldn't he bet on ours?" 

Souske gasps. "I knew it!" He exclaims, pointing accusingly. 

"Babe, how could rat me out like that?" Rin exclaims. 

"Easily." Haru smirks and leads a sputtering Rin away to greet their other friends. 

**********

The reception is already in full swing and there multiple people who are a little more than tipsy, Rin being one of them. 

"C'mon, Babe! Let's go!" He whines, tugging at Haru's sleeve. 

"We have to cut the cake first, Rin." 

"But I wanna go now!" 

"No, Rin." 

Souske chuckles and looks at Momotaro. "I'm gonna win this bet too." 

Momotaro whines and stuffs more food in his mouth.

**********

As soon as they could, Rin and Haru sneak away from the reception and up to their hotel room. One the door closed, Rin had Haru pinned against it. Their lips clashed together hungrily, each of them wanting to devour the other. When they break the kiss, Rin pulls Haru further into the room. 

"Look, Rin," Haru whispers as they pass in front of the mirror. "We just got married." 

Rin gazes at their suited selves, his eyes dilating at the sight of his lover in a suit. His hands start roaming Haru's body as he watches in the mirror. Haru leans his head back and starts leaving kisses along the column of Rin's neck. Rin’s hands slide down and unbuckle Haru’s pants and slide them down. Haru maneuvers so he can get Rin’s pants down as well. Their suit jackets and shirts are unbuttoned and thrown to the side in a hurry.

“Bend over and put your hands on the mirror,” Rin whispers before stepping back to grab the lube.

Haru gasps and pitches forward, barely managing not to smack his face in the mirror. His eyes follow Rin as he comes back.

Rin slicks his fingers with lube before making eye contact with Haru again. “Watch yourself as I take you apart,” he rumbles before sliding two fingers in.

Haru can barely keep his eyes from rolling back in his head and a low groan spills from his lips. He pushes back against the fingers while trying (and mostly succeeding) in keeping his eyes on himself and Rin. “P-please!”

“Do you like that, Haruka? Does it feel good to have my fingers deep inside your ass? Does it feel good to watch yourself as you get taken apart?”

Haru weakly nods, whimpering as Rin adds another finger. “Yes! Please, Rin!”

“Are you ready for my cock, my husband?”

“Nghn, yes! Please!”

Rin slowly retracts his fingers and positions his cock. As he pushes in, he watches Haru’s blissed-out face in the mirror. “Yes!” He hisses. “You’re so tight!”

“So full!” He moans. “You make me so full!” Haru’s eyes slip shut as the pleasure overwhelms him.

“Keep your eyes on yourself, Haru. Watch as I make you see stars.”

Struggling to open his eyes and keep them on himself, Haru’s mouth drops open as moans and groans spill from his parted lips.

The room is filled with the sound of heavy breathing, skin slapping, and moans as the two continue to make love and consummate their marriage. With how worked up they both are and how drunk Rin is, it doesn’t take them long to find their peaks. With a shout, Haru cums and shoots onto the mirror and floor. He begins to slump down towards the floor, his arms and legs no longer capable of holding him up. Rin cums as well, filling Haru up and falling to the floor with him. They lay in a panting mess for a moment before struggling to get up and shower. By the time they’re done and they make it back to the bed, they’re half asleep.

“I love you, my husband,” Rin whispers as he curls around Haru.

“I love you, my husband,” Haru slurs, snuggling close.

**********

“Pay up, Momo. I won again,” Souske says when no one can find either groom.

The redhead whines but fishes out the money, knowing better than to argue.

_ Thank you, Rin and Haru, for giving me the chance to make some money today to buy my husband something special! _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, sorry this one's late. I was out pretty much all day yesterday and my car broke down so I didn't get home until kinda late. But here's yesterday's prompt! Sorry again!


End file.
